I'm Taking You Two Down With Me
November 3rd 3:10 p.m. Wildomar, Elsinore High School PM Arbi: Yuri: The last bell of the day rings and the students clear out to head home. Yuri's one of the last ones out. He groans quietly to himself. PM Arbi: Joel: He's standing by the door, he catches Yuri walking out and quickly walks up beside him, Yuri! Hey, hey. Wait. He stops him from walking. Yuri: He turns around, remembering his voice, he's talked to him a few times before often wanting to come over to smoke at his house, Joel? He pronounces his name like "Yo-el" with a slight accent, being brazilian it's easy for him, Whatsup? Joel: You missed the party! What happened to you, man? You were supposed to show up with beer. He turns around, seeing Mr. Hammer look at both of them from his doorway before shutting it closed. He gulps and whispers, You said you were share some hits with me too. You're the only guy I can do with that... Yuri: Don't make it sound so weird... He looks to the side, I'm heading over to the front to talk to Odie about what happened that night. Joel: Oh, tell me what happened later then. I'll seeya man. He grips his backpack and raises it higher on his shoulder as he turns to leave. Yuri: He thinks of Odie for a second and how weird he sounded and how weird everything is right now. Wait. He takes a few quick steps and grabs his shoulder, Come with me. Joel: What, why? He looks at him confused, Yuri: Just come on. You walk home anyways, you got time. Joel: He shrugs confused but quickly agrees, Okay man. You scared of him or something? Yuri's already walking away to the front of the school to find Lucas on the way and then Odie. Joel just stands there feeling ignored for a second before following him. PM | Edited 5:13:41 PM Omniance: Lucas: *As Yuri is about to walk out of the front exit fo the school Lucas's hand grabs him and pulls him to the side, not quite out of the school yet, just behind the front gate.* Look. *He points to the Pontiac Firebird parked across the street, up the road. Lucas doesn't take notice of Joel.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He squints his eyes, looking around at all the cars when he notices the detective's car. Fuck...What is he doing here? Joel: What is who doing here? He's standing behind Yuri suddenly. He has short brown hair, combed up and to the right with some spray holding it in place. His clothes are also a little more "presentable" than the majority of students in this highschool. He looks around, trying to see what they're looking at. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He notices Joel,* It doesn't matter. Have you seen Odie? PM Arbi: Joel: You two have only talked about him. Never met. What's he look like? PM Omniance: Lucas: Uhh... Cheap clothes with skater brands on them... And he's usually wearing a hat... Backwards. PM Arbi: Yuri: Typical skater guy...pretty much. Except he drives more than he skates. PM Arbi: Joel: How does that help me? He looks around some more, it's somewhat easier for him because he's taller than the twins. There's ten people here who look like that. PM | Edited 5:27:02 PM Omniance: Leena: *She walks up behind the three of them,* Are you guys hiding? *She looks at them with a mix of annoyance and confusion.* What the fuck are you doing? PM Arbi: Yuri: He leans back against the gate, casual-like, We're...just standing. PM Arbi: Joel: I thought we were looking for Odie? PM Omniance: Leena: Odie is in the parking lot... He drives to school... Remember? PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah but he comes out the front exit all the time because he doesn't usually park in the school parking lot. PM Omniance: Leena: Well he did today. I saw him walking that way, like, five seconds ago... *She looks at Joel for a moment, knowing of him, but not really knowing him. She looks back at Lucas and then out the front of the school at the Firebird parked across the street.* Cool car. PM Arbi: Joel: He tilts his head when he sees the car, My uncle has a car like that. Although they don't hear him as a group of obnoxiously loud preppy girls walk past them. Yuri: Guess that's where we're going then. He looks at Lucas before getting off the gate, Let's go. Joel: Am I still going? Yuri: Yeah, Yes. He gives Leena a small wave and leaves the gate area. PM Omniance: Leena: *She just stares at them as they ditch her and then rolls her eyes, heading out the front gate.* PM Omniance: Lucas: *He walks up next to his brother and whispers to him,* Why is Joel here? PM Arbi: Yuri: He whispers back even softer, We saw Odie die, he's dead. If this is some monster I want to be able to throw someone at him so we can run. PM Arbi: Yuri: He hits Lucas on the side of the head when he sees his expression change, thinking he's being serious, I just want someone else here with us when we talk to Odie. Everyone's acting like he's the same guy but he felt different. Just go with it... PM Omniance: *They make their way to the parking lot, and Odie is one of the few cars left. The lot seems to be entirely empty. Odie is leaning against his car, and he quickly notices them as they walk into the parking lot. He looks disapointed that Joel is there.* PM Omniance: Odie: Thought you two might want to talk alone. Didn't realize Joey was coming too. PM Arbi: Joel: Yo-el. Yo-el. Joey is not even close...you did that on purpose. He looks to the side, annoyed. PM Arbi: Yuri: Why can't he be here? He's a friend...who smokes like 1/3rd of the weed I buy from you. PM Omniance: Odie: *He smirks.* Well if he's a discerning customer, then it's fine. Sorry, Yo-el. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He sighs,* So we need to talk about friday night. Obviously... *He looks at Joel for a moment.* PM Arbi: Joel: What happened with the beer? Everyone is still talking about it. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Joel and then turns towards Odie, What did happen that night? PM Omniance: Odie: You two know what happened. *He gives them a stern look.* I know what you two are, you're not fooling me. PM Arbi: Yuri: What the hell are you talking about? PM Omniance: Odie: You know damn well what I'm talking about. PM Omniance: Lucas: We really don't... Really... PM | Edited 5:59:29 PM Arbi: Yuri: We're friends, Odie. He motions to himself, Lucas and then to Odie, Just tell us what happened to you. PM Omniance: Odie: I'm not talking about it front of some guy I don't even know. *He crosses his arms and looks at Joel.* PM Arbi: Joel: He lifts his backpack strap higher again, It's okay. It's okay. I can't stay long, man. I'll go so you can talk. He starts to back away, I'll see you later, Yuri and Lucas. PM Arbi: Yuri: He's about to say something to stop him but he leaves, ...Seeya. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He just nods to Joel and then looks back at Odie.* PM Omniance: Odie: Cultists. Daggers. Chanting. They fucking pinned me to a rock with black sludge. PM Arbi: Yuri: ...That's not all they did to you. PM Omniance: Odie: I know. *He stares at them, his expression strangely dark and serious.* But I can't help what I am. So before I'm gone, I'm taking you two with me. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Lucas and then back at Odie, What?... PM Omniance: Odie: There's something in me I can feel it. *He looks scared suddenly.* ...But I like the power... It gives. *His fear is replaced.* So before it takes me over, I'm going to make sure you two aren't going to hurt anyone else. PM Arbi: Yuri: We're not hurting anyone, Odie... He takes a slow few steps back. What did they do to you?... PM Omniance: Odie: You saw what they did to me, and I saw what you two did to them! *A shard of ice appears in his hand that quickly expands to a crude knife.* So before I die. You two die. *He grabs Yuri and pulls him close, putting the knife against his back.* Get in the car Lucas. PM Arbi: Yuri: He arcs his back forward, trying to stand still with the knife resting against his back so he doesn't get cut, he gives Lucas a "wait" expression. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He looks at his brother and then to Odie.* W-what are you doing Odie? We can work this out... Talk it over or something! PM Omniance: Odie: I'm not talking to a couple of monsters like you. I'm going to end this quick, and before I... Get in the fucking car Lucas! PM Arbi: Yuri: Standing still for so long it's easy for him to turn invisible on command, he reverse headbutts Odie in the forehead before he realizes what happened, causing him to tumble back. He reappears instantly and backs away from him. Go! He turns Lucas around and starts running with him. PM Omniance: Odie: *He sighs angrily,* I know where you two live! You idiots! *He sprints off after them, obviously not being as atheletic as they are, they're a bit faster then him as he chases them back into the school campus.* PM Arbi: Yuri: Is he fucking serious?! He's still chasing us! He runs to the front of the school with Lucas, which passes the school office. PM Omniance: Lucas: *The two of them run out of the front of the school.* PM Omniance: *There's a dull humming noise in the air, causing Lucas and Yuri to look back. They see a massive swarm of locusts that are racing towards them.* PM Arbi: Yuri: His eyes widen and he grabs Lucas, taking him behind one of the stone walls to the right of the small parking lot infront of the school. He pushes him up against the wall and puts his hand over his mouth, Don't. Move. He holds Lucas's arms still and after a second they both turn invisible. PM Omniance: *There's a shriek of car tires as the pontiac across the street peels out, driving over the small grass divide and onto the drop-off area. It turns around and slides passanger-side towards the twins. The door pops open, and the detective from earlier can be seen looking out, but he can no longer see them. He reaches over and pulls the door closed as the locust swarm slams into it. He speeds off afterwards.* PM Omniance: Odie: *He runs out into the front of the school, completely out of breath as the swarm vanishes into dust around him. He looks around for a moment, before watching the Firebird race off, thinking that they got int.* ...Fuck... *He coughs several times and turns, walking back into the school.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He sees Odie walk back into the school out of the corner of his eyes and he lets go of Lucas, they both instantly turn visible again. PM | Edited 6:46:06 PM Omniance: Lucas: I thought you couldn't turn other things invisible? Wait, never mind that, what the fuck did Odie just do? Does he have powers now too? What the fuck is happening? PM Arbi: Yuri: He's going to drive out onto this street in a minute. We need to get out of here before he finds us again. He pats him on the back and quickly crosses the street into someone's yard, climbing over the fence into their backyard and running still. PM Omniance: Lucas: We could go see that woman. Marge... Grant something. Did you bring the note Father Joe gave you? PM | Edited 6:55:17 PM Arbi: Yuri: You wanna walk all the way to the other side of Lake Elsinore right now? He turns around and watches Lucas climb down the fence. The backyard is empty with no dogs. Can we at least get our bikes?... PM Omniance: Lucas: We can ride the bus... We wouldn't need to go home to get our bikes. PM Arbi: Yuri: He sighs loudly, exhausted from running and using his power twice with more effort this time, Give...give me a minute. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He slows down, having an obvious adrenaline rush from what happened.* So Odie has powers, more than us, and they might be stronger. We didn't see him in that dream though. PM Arbi: Yuri: He sits down on a large crate beside the house they're hiding beside, We saw him split down the middle, Lucas...That can't be the real Odie... PM Omniance: Lucas: He seemed like Odie... Just... Violent. PM Arbi: Yuri: We're dealing with some messed up shit. For all we know a demon is using his skin. PM Omniance: Lucas: His... Skin... *He thinks back to the rock, with Odie's shrivelled skin plastered to it. He shivers slightly, looking sick.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He sighs out slowly, calming down now. After a long quiet moment he says, Maybe you should change your power. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He shakes his head.* I don't want to fight some lunatic in my dreams, plus... Super healing is useful. PM Arbi: Yuri: Then we need to figure out how to get a second power like Odie. We don't have anything to fight back with. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He sighs very slowly in frustration.* We need someone with answers. This woman we're going to see better have something she can help us with... Shoudl we try to stick to the story and leave ourselves out? ...Or shoudl we tell her that we're... Different too. PM Arbi: Yuri: We're not gonna get any real answers if we keep lying. We should probably tell someone the truth soon...but it needs to be someone we can trust. PM Omniance: Lucas: ..I agree... *He sighs,* But that's a really short list. *He groans.* ...You... Leena? ...Maybe? We'll just have to wait and see what this woman is like I guess... PM | Edited 7:16:54 PM Arbi: Yuri: He nods and hops off the crate, Bus stop is down the street. Odie should be gone by now. PM Omniance: Lucas: Let's go. I want some answers. I NEED to know what the fuck is happening... *He starts walking down the street towards the bus stop.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He hops the fence and quickly follows beside him. He notices the detective didn't come back and sees Odie's car isn't in the bigger parking lot. He sighs in relief and continues down the road.